lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lepiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Girl TV show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lost Girl TV show Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 07:19, September 19, 2011 Do NOT erase the infobox anymore. Please. Nickclark89Nickclark89 18:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry :) Forgive my harshness, bad day. Hi there! How you see, this place have not admin. We are the only active users here, so I've requested the adoption of this wiki, are you agreed with that? I don't know if in wiki is allowed to have more of one admin, I would like that you help me on this. Greetings. Nickclark89 10:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! I already made you admin :) I'm very lost in this thing of being admin too hehe. Oh, I hope you like the new desing! Nickclark89 11:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Please, be careful when you edit I don't want to look like a orc or something, but it's the third time that you have done a mess with the pages of characters, I'm sure that you don't do it deliberately, just be careful, please! Nickclark89 12:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, you just try to fix it. You are doing a great job, more than I !!! Nickclark89 12:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry for my absence these days, college has me quite busy, and exams even haven't started. You are doing a excelent job in this wiki, thaaaaaaaank you so much for that!!Nickclark89 15:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Design Awww lol I'm proving the desing, but I don't like much the "actors, creatures..." stuff... But I'm very tired now, in Spain are 12 pm right now and tomorrow I have college. I hope you like it!! I'll improve the desing in these days hehe Nickclark89 21:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hiii, it said on the lost girl page to talk to you about things. I was just wondering if you have tried a doing a poll asking something like Who Should Bo end up with? I would love to find out who people think Bo should end up with. Thanks Kelseyyyyy :) 02:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Kelseyyyyy :) Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin